This proposal is for the purchase of a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer and upgrade of an existing instrument. This instrument and upgrade will provide the PHS supported user group with the capacity for routine proton and multi nuclei NMR work minimally needed for the proper pursuit of their work and with the capability for conducting crucially needed 2D NMR and variable temperature experiments. These needs can not be adequately met by existing departmental instrumentation. Eight user groups composed of over 100 research associates, postdoctoral associates, and technicians will be serviced by the requested NMR and upgrade. The research activities of these groups constitute an intensive program encompassing a broad range of objectives at the forefront of biochemical, medicinal and chemical disciplines. Basic and applied studies include investigations on the molecular mechanism of carcinogenesis; the synthesis of improved medicinal agents; studies on the function and biochemistry of key enzymes; studies on cytochrome P-450 and its models; the chemistry and biosynthesis of marine sterols; biodegradation and detoxification of organophosphates; lipopolysaccharide biosynthesis disruption and its relationship to gram-negative bacteria; medicinal steroids synthesis; antibiotic synthesis; the synthesis of antitumor agents; and others.